


Reality Check

by lielabell



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Add to that the fact like he kisses like fire and he actually <i>gets</i> Kurt in a way that even Mercedes doesn't, and you have a fairly stellar boyfriend.  Who sometimes is a bit preachy and sometimes needs to check himself.  But then, that's real life, right?  Written for <a href="http://kissbingo.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://kissbingo.livejournal.com/"><b>kissbingo</b></a>: type - emoticon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality Check

It's not that Kurt isn't happy. He is. Blissfully so. It's just... Well... The reality of Blaine-as-boyfriend doesn't exactly live up to the idea of Blaine-as-boyfriend.

Kurt's a romantic. He needs to be _wooed_. And Blaine isn't exactly the wooing sort. Or, to be more accurate, his version of wooing is an odd combination of tries-too-hard and gets-it-right-on-accident. Which can be charming, Kurt has to admit, but can also really, really uncomfortable making.

And there is definitely some sort of weird vibe going on between Blaine and Kurt's dad.

Which complicates things almost as much as it weirds Kurt out.

But, for all dating Blaine doesn't exactly match up to what Kurt thought it would be like, Blaine's still a fairly awesome boyfriend. He calls when he says he will, texts all the time and tweets the most adorably schmoopie things. There are the prerequisite kissie faces and hearts and the like, but there is also some heart-melting stuff too. Like "All I need in this world is blueberry pancakes and @sweetporcelain's love." Which, okay, so Blaine was drunk, but still. Definitely one of the top ten moments in Kurt's life.

Add to that the fact like he kisses like fire and he actually _gets_ Kurt in a way that even Mercedes doesn't, and you have a fairly stellar boyfriend. Who sometimes is a bit preachy and sometimes needs to check himself. But then, that's real life, right?

And while Kurt isn't exactly over the moon about Blaine's need to explore questionable fashion trends or his evil twin-esque drunk-self, he's pretty thrilled that Blaine doesn't seem to mind his hour long daily moisturizing routine.

So, yes, it's true that Blaine isn't what Kurt thought he would be. But somehow Kurt thinks he likes him better. Awkward, unromantic moments and all.


End file.
